


This Should Have Happened a Long Time Ago

by The Terror Terrier (orphan_account)



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The%20Terror%20Terrier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, it's about time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Should Have Happened a Long Time Ago

Tom got punched RIGHT IN THE FACE.


End file.
